<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Second Counts by thebluesthour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458035">Every Second Counts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour'>thebluesthour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Communication, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beomgyu asks Taehyun to take the bus to work instead of the subway, just so he would be able to talk to him on the phone for a bit longer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Second Counts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This request was SO cute and fun to write! Domestic, fluffy Taegyu? Sign me up! I hope you guys enjoy! </p><p>Not edited. </p><p>Leave requests <a href="https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls"> here!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, I have to go! I’ll be late for my train,” Taehyun giggled, prying Beomgyu’s arms off of his waist so he could grab his coat. Beomgyu pouted adorably but released the younger, leaning against the wall and watching as Taehyun slipped on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck.</p><p>            “Can you take the bus home, please?” he asked petulantly. Taehyun glanced at him as he tied his shoes, a tad confused. “Why? The train is so much faster,” he replied. Beomgyu shrugged, locking his arms back around Taehyun’s waist as he stood up straight again. “That’s debatable,” he mumbled.</p><p>            Taehyun chuckled, twisting around and kissing Beomgyu’s cheek. “I’ll see you when I’m home, alright?” he cooed. Beomgyu sighed, before nodding and puckering his lips for a kiss. Taehyun rolled his eyes but indulged him, pressing his lips against the elder’s for a moment.</p><p>            He stepped away then, chuckling as Beomgyu pouted again, and grabbed his backpack. He slung it over his shoulder, and looked at Beomgyu again. “Have a good day, okay? I’ll cook something yummy for dinner,” he promised. Beomgyu smiled at that, reaching forward and pecking Taehyun’s nose.</p><p>            “I love you.”</p><p>            Taehyun felt his cheeks warm—they had only started saying those three words to each other last week—and he softened a bit. He let his gloved hand caress Beomgyu’s cheek, before he leaned up and kissed him one more time. “I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>            He didn’t take the bus home like Beomgyu had asked. He had honestly forgotten, so used to taking the normal train home he always did, and by the time he was on it it was too late. There wasn’t any service underground, so he hoped Beomgyu wasn’t expecting a call or anything. He had never expressed wanting such a thing, even when they were just best friend roommates.</p><p>            But maybe things had changed, since they started dating. Taehyun didn’t dwell on it too much, instead focusing on his music and trying not to fall asleep on the person next to him. It was only early afternoon, but his dance rehearsals zapped the energy out of him.</p><p>            As evidence to the contrary, he yawned, covering it up with his hand. He knew he promised Beomgyu dinner, but it would have to be a late dinner. He needed a nap.</p><p>            When he got off at his station, he jogged across the street and up to his apartment building, teeth chattering. He punched in his code and pushed open the door. He sighed in relief as warmth washed over him, and pulled off his gloves as he went to the elevator. As he rode up to the seventh floor he felt his eyelids grow heavier and threaten to shut. He blinked rapidly as he exited and went to his unit.</p><p>            After locking the door behind him he literally dropped all of his stuff in the entryway and kicked his shoes off. He bypassed food for the promise of sleep and as soon as his cheek hit his pillow, he was out.</p><p> </p><p>            When Taehyun woke up, it was dark outside. He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted, and then he gasped as he sat up quickly. His vision blurred in his disorientation and he had to rub his eyes to clear the spots. He felt around the sheets until he found his phone and pressed on the screen to light it up. It was blindingly bright and he had to blink away spots again until he could see the time.</p><p>            He relaxed as he saw it was only half past six and stretched. Beomgyu should be home soon, and Taehyun probably had just enough time to start on dinner. He felt much better after his nap, and so he got up enthusiastically. He pulled off his dirty dance clothes and pulled on a soft sweater that he was pretty sure was Beomgyu’s, and some workout shorts. He decided to put in his headphones to listen to some music as he cooked.</p><p>            He ventured into the kitchen and got to work, singing along to the music and quickly losing track of time.</p><p>           </p><p>            He didn’t hear Beomgyu walk in because of the music in his ears, so when a pair of hands grabbed Taehyun by the hips and slid up his sides he shrieked so loudly he drowned out the music. His head snapped to the left and he groaned as he saw Beomgyu laughing loudly. He yanked out his headphones and dropped them on the counter as he twisted to hit Beomgyu’s shoulder. “You scared me!” he admonished.</p><p>            Beomgyu just kept laughing, hair windswept and nose red from the cold and he looked rather adorable. Taehyun didn’t hold a grudge for long, especially with Beomgyu looking at him so lovingly. It was just a reminder, really, of how far they’d come. From strangers, to tentative study partners in college, to best friends and roommates, to college graduates, and now…they were in love. It kind of made Taehyun emotional if he thought about it too much.</p><p>            “I missed you,” Beomgyu said, adjusting his arms to rest comfortably around Taehyun’s waist. Taehyun smiled, touching the elder’s collarbones. “I missed you too. Today was crazy, I woke up from a nap like an hour ago,” he said. Beomgyu hummed, brows furrowing in mild concern as he pulled Taehyun into a hug.</p><p>            Taehyun melted into it a bit, hugging back gently. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Taehyun heard Beomgyu’s stomach grumble. He laughed, pulling away and patting the boy’s tummy. “Dinner is ready,” he said. Beomgyu grinned and the two filled their plates, before sitting at the table. They ate in silence for a few moments, both pretty hungry, and when Taehyun sat back to take a break, so did Beomgyu.</p><p>            “You took the train home?” Beomgyu asked. It wasn’t accusatory, just an observation, but it made Taehyun feel bad. It really wasn’t any faster than the bus, and Beomgyu hadn’t been rude when he asked.</p><p>            So he sighed, shoulders slouching a bit, and nodded. “I’m sorry, hyung, I didn’t even remember you had asked until I was already on the train,” he apologised. Beomgyu smiled softly, shaking his head and rubbing Taehyun’s knee under the table. “It’s okay, it was just a suggestion more than anything,” he reassured. Taehyun laid his hand over Beomgyu’s, leaning forward a bit.</p><p>            “Why do you want me to take the bus, just out of curiosity?” he asked. Beomgyu reacted surprisingly, a pretty blush colouring his cheeks. His eyes darted away, and Taehyun raised his brows, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he held it back. “Um,” Beomgyu said, still not looking at Taehyun.</p><p>            The younger chuckled, holding Beomgyu’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Don’t be embarrassed, hyung,” he teased. Beomgyu scoffed, lacing his fingers between Taehyun’s. “I’m not embarrassed,” he muttered. Taehyun only hummed, and waited for Beomgyu to answer his question. He didn’t usually get flustered, so Taehyun allowed himself to enjoy the moment as much as he could.</p><p>            “We’re both busier now, and I just thought that…if you took the bus we could talk more,” he said, looking down towards the end. Taehyun’s insides melted a little as he softened. He smiled gently as he scooted his chair closer, resting his other hand over Beomgyu’s too. “Why didn’t you say that in the first place, babe?” he asked quietly.</p><p>            Beomgyu groaned, throwing his head back for a second. “Because it’s <em>embarrassing</em>, Taehyunnie,” he admitted. Taehyun laughed loudly at that, releasing Beomgyu’s hand to get up and take their dishes to the sink. “So you <em>are</em> embarrassed,” he teased, looking over his shoulder. Beomgyu glared at him, pressing his lips together and crossing his arms.</p><p>            Taehyun giggled, dropping the dishes into the dishwasher and wiping down the countertop. Beomgyu got up and helped put the leftovers in the fridge, and then the couple retired to their bedroom. Taehyun sat down on his side, watching as Beomgyu went to take off his work clothes in the closet.       </p><p>            As he did, the younger thought about his boyfriend’s request. It was a sweet one and an easy one, and it made Taehyun’s heart fill with warmth at the fact that Beomgyu wanted even just an extra twenty minutes of time with Taehyun.</p><p>            When said boyfriend sat down next to Taehyun, Taehyun rotated to face him. “I’ll start taking the bus in the mornings, but I’ll stick to the train in the afternoons because it’s faster,” he said. Beomgyu lit up, smiling happily and nodding. “I’m ready to not be so busy, but with audition season coming up it’s just going to get more stressful,” he explained. “And I just hate how we can’t cuddle in the mornings like we used to.”</p><p>            Taehyun ‘awed’ and moved into Beomgyu’s space. He snuggled into his side, resting his cheek on his shoulder, arms locking sideways around Beomgyu’s waist. “I miss cuddling with you,” he agreed, voice a bit muffled. Beomgyu chuckled lowly, his arm coming to loop around Taehyun and hold him securely. “Let’s just cuddle now,” he suggested.</p><p>            Taehyun smiled and nodded, letting Beomgyu lie them both down. He turned just a little so that he laid over Beomgyu’s chest, and while it wasn’t the most comfortable physically, it was just what they both needed emotionally. Moments like these were important to them.</p><p>            Beomgyu carded his fingers through Taehyun’s hair methodically while Taehyun focused on the sound and feel of Beomgyu’s breathing beneath him. It was like his own personal lullaby, and he found himself quickly growing sleepy again. He slipped his own hand beneath Beomgyu’s sweater, palm grazing over the warm skin underneath. He could feel Beomgyu’s muscles twitch at the colder temperature of Taehyun’s fingers, and Taehyun smiled a bit.</p><p>            They stayed like that until sleep really did threaten to pull Taehyun under. He lifted his chin then, nose bumping Beomgyu’s jawline, but neither of them acknowledged it as Beomgyu tilted his chin down to meet Taehyun in the middle for a sweet kiss.</p><p>            “Love you, hyung,” Taehyun whispered against the elder’s lips. Beomgyu’s other hand came up to hold Taehyun’s jaw in place as he kissed him again. “Love you more, baby,” he replied. Taehyun hummed sleepily, nuzzling Beomgyu’s neck before he rested back against him. His eyes fell shut, and it took him only minutes to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>